THE RAIN
by chloe fanel
Summary: IM TOO LAZY TO BOTHER WITH SUMMARIES, I WROTE THE STORY THOUGH, SO IM NOT REALLY THAT BAD... :) READ IT, OK? ARIGATOU!


A Sakura Syaoran One Shot Fic  
  
**THE RAIN  
**Chloe Fanel

The little cherry blossoms danced around to the winds graceful tune. It swept around the park carrying a light sweet scent and an ethereal picture of uncomplicated peace and happiness.

The picture continued to evolve into a grander beauty as the sun began to set down the horizon. The tender light surrounded the tiny buds and revealed every petal into its lightest and truest shade.

How blissfully heartbreaking the picture was... how heartbreakingly beautiful.

And it stood there a minute longer.

An eternity in every second.

Its beauty was pure, untainted, and uncontainable.

"Sakura..." a whisper echoed through the scenic landscape, somehow disturbing the peace yet giving a little bit more meaning and life to it.

The voice was altogether happy yet sad. Both emotions stronger than that of the other... Colliding. Conflicting. Existing in contradiction with the other.

The wind slowly died down stopping the dance altogether as the flowers deposited itself on humble ground.

The man's smile died along with it.

She had managed to do the impossible, yet again. Surprising him every time in a most disconcerting manner. It was painful. And although he had been subjected to many punishments more gruesome that this one; he simply couldn't allow himself to bear no more.

No, the girl... the woman did not do it intentionally. She was too innocent... her innocence bordering closer to naïveté. A memory of her disarming smile continued to live in his mind. It was simply impossible to forget it... to forget her.

The man followed a trail deeper inside the woods... deeper into the darkness.

He would not... Could not expose himself to her. Not when he'd hurt her in the process, no, her pain would be his whether he liked it or not. His own heart hurt so badly, and only because of his practice not to show emotion did his face and gestures not betray him.

But...

A powerful aura flared to life, following him. He paused. Should he go now... now when she could not stop him? Or should he see her, for this last time?

A helicopter began to descend on the spot where he ordered it to wait. He should be going. Seeing her would only make it worse. He should not...

"SYAORAN!" Her voice struck a cord in his heart.

This was not meant to be.

"SYAORAN!"

I'm sorry.

Slowly, he moved toward the helicopter, not bothering to shade his eyes from the dust that floated with the wind.

"SYAORAN!"

He would not stop.

"Don't go..." she whispered, following the almost unseen green aura that began to move farther from her.

She was running as fast as she could but it didn't seem to matter. It was a useless thing to do but she could not give up... Not when her heart would break when he leaves.

She hadn't been perceptive of her own feelings. Still dwelling on her past, still believing that she loved Yukito.

But now, now that she knew the truth... No, it could not happen. He'd wait for her.

"SYAORAN!" Her tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She saw the helicopter... at last.

But it had begun its ascend.

No!

"SYAORAN!" She shouted, staring at his silhouette. This can't be happening.

Don't go... don't leave me.

Syaoran didn't bother to look outside. He knew she was there. It was not her voice that made it obvious. Not the flaring pink aura. It was his own heart beating all more rapidly, it was the pain that screamed for he stay, it was the little cry, the silent pleading, the obvious reason he'd managed acknowledged... he loved her.

"I love you." She whispered brokenheartedly.

The image of the vehicle had disintegrated down the horizon.

Rain pelted down, draining the clouds and muddying the roads. It continued to fall on her face creating rivulets of liquid crystals, which buried her tears to invisibility... but it was there.

She glanced at the place where the vehicle took off.

The raindrops made a miniature lake into it. It grew larger and larger. The raindrops hit the body of water and sent smaller versions of it to fly up only to return back in the dark bottom. But it was more than that; there on the puddle of mud danced small pelts of dropping water. It continued over and over, ripples flowing, raindrops falling.

It was a picture of peace...

A picture of loss...

Heartbreaking... beautiful but sad.

**CHLOE**:

(Grins) Sorry, I just couldn't think about what else Sakura could yell... Reviews.... PLEASE!


End file.
